The Letter
by Somethinggoodandbad
Summary: Sasuke got a letter from Naruto that ends with a very VERY pissed Naruto. Please read, it was a short one shot but it is still perfect for light reading. So please read [Insert Puppy Eyes here]
1. The Letter

Sasuke was sitting peacefully under a tree in the late afternoons when he saw his hawk descending from the sky. He held out his arm as the hawk circles around above him a few times before landing on it. Sasuke puts the hawk down and grabs the letter from the little black pouch tie to its feet.

He pulls it out and looks at a few second before thinking _Why couldn't he learn how to write better? I can barely read this! I swear the next time I go back to the village... _

Sasuke calmed himself and read the letter.

_Sasuke, come back to the Leaf! I need you! Trouble! _

Sasuke's posture went stiff and he quickly packed his stuff that was scattered across the grass and started channeling chakra into his Rinnegan. When he opened his eye, a dark purple portal appeared. It looked like it teared a hole through the fabric of space. He jumped through and hoping that he wasn't too late.

——————————————————————————

Naruto paced around his office in the Hokage's tower wondering what's taking Sasuke so long.

_Come on! Where the hell is he? _

**He's probably decided that this was a trick and didn't even bother to read what's on it since he knows you so well. And at a time like this he's probably put the letter off till tomorrow.**

Naruto entered his mind space and glared at Kurama.

_Shut up! You stupid old fox! _

Kurama glared at Naruto and a slight smile inched itself on to his face.

_But what if your right? What if he didn't show because whenever I write something it's always stupid?! What if... _

Naruto started to ramble and pace in front of Kurama. Kurama began to get annoyed.

**Go pace somewhere else! I'm tired! Get out! **

Naruto was about to shout something back but stopped.

_FINALLY! _

Then he disappeared from the mind space.

**Finally! **

——————————————————————————

"Sasuke-teme! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's question and asked, "Did something happen? Is Sakura and Sarada ok?"

Naruto looked at him confusingly and asked, "Why would they not be ok?"

Sasuke visible eye twitched, "You sent the letter! YOU said that something was happening at the leaf. YOU said trouble and I need you!"

Naruto blink and gasped, "Ooooh. Yeah. I said you needed to **come back** to the Leaf, I never said that something was wrong with it, and that **I** need you. And the whole trouble thing, and when I said trouble, I meant trouble between us not the village, or else I would have been more specific."

Sasuke blinked. And blinked again.

He turned around and walked toward the door and reached for the handle but stopped in mid-way. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

_Amaterasu_

Black flames engulfed the door and Sasuke teleported to the other side and left via Rinnegan portal.

——————————————————————————

Naruto stared at the door (well it was a door, now it's just black flames that can't be put out). In his mind he was think about the amount of extra PAPERWORK he's got to do to get a new door and the people he's got to pay to put the flames out (though only Sasuke can, mabye he should sent someone to go find him. Wait, then there'll be even MORE PAPERWORK).

Naruto twitched violently and yelled at the top of his lungs.

**"****SASUKEEEE!!!!" **

At that moment it seemed that the whole village stopped and listened the Hokage yelling his rival/best friends name in the loudest voice ever heard in the elementals nations.

——————————————————————————

Inside Naruto's mind, Kurama looked up and thought to himself.

**_WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I DO TO YOU UNIVERSE! FOR YOU PUNISH ME LIKE THIS! WHYYYYY!_**

——————————————————————————

AN: Thanks so much for reading, please like, and comment on anything you think I can improve on or anything requests. Oh and please check out my other stories too. Thanks so much! I love you all!


	2. The Response

AN: This fic was suppose to be a one shot, but then I had an idea just absolutely out of no where, so here it is, hope you like it! 

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Are you ok?" An guard asked as he walked through the door frame.

"And may I ask why the door gone?" He quipped, fearing for another outburst from the Hokage.

Naruto glared at him and said in a harsh and frustrated tone, "Don't Ask."

The guard took he hint and bowed, leaving the Hokage's office fearing for his life, praying for the unlucky fool that had made the legendary Seventh Hokage angry.

* * *

**Geez Naruto, you know that you were leaking killing intent over a broken door, right? **

Naruto glared at the fox and said (well more like though) _I KNOW IT WAS JUST A DOOR! THAT'S WHY I'M MAD! SASUKE COULD HAVE LITERALLY LEFT **ANY OTHER WAY **BUT NOOOOO! HE HAD TO GO AND **BURN DOWN MY FREAKING DOOR! **_

Kurama sigh and buried his head in his front legs, silently swearing that the next time he sees that Uchiha, he will pay for making him listen to Naruto ramble and yell.

* * *

Somewhere in the woods near the Hidden Leaf Village, Sasuke felt the chilling sensation of a threat and looked around. After a moment, he decided that it is nothing, he continued his journey.

* * *

**Are you done, it's been 30 minutes! **

Naruto let out another long sigh and decide that he had vented long enough.

_I'm still gonna kick Sasuke's ass and make him fix this door problem! _He shouted at Kurama.

**I thought the whole point of sending that letter was, you know, to have that 'spar' both of you wanted before he went on that long journey of his.**

Naruto's eyes widened. _Oh! Wait! _Then a smirk formed on his face, _This is perfect! I'll beat him and then he'll have to fix the door! _

Naruto immediately went into Sage Mode and locked on to Sasuke's chakra. _He's still near the village. He is sooo paying for that door! _

After Naruto created a shadow clone and told it to stay and keep an eye on the village, he jumped through the window and ran towards Sasuke.

* * *

Kurama sighed and smirked, Naruto was brash and impulsive but sometime it can lead to good things, like how right at this moment, Naruto's recklessness is gonna give Kurama a chance to beat the Uchiha brat to a pulp.

* * *

Sasuke felt it before he even arrived. His bright and warm chakra was always nice and comforting whenever Sasuke was having a particularly bad day or in a bad mood. But right now Sasuke is annoyed and curious (but mostly annoyed), at why he is _chasing _after him **again**.

Sasuke stopped, there was no point is running from him, it's not like Sasuke's got away from him before. Sasuke waited for him to catch up, waited for him to jump in and yell at him for something. Sasuke waited, cause he would wait for him, like he did, years ago.

Finally, he caught up, Sasuke looked into his blue eyes, and suddenly all the frustrations were gone because this was the same eyes that held the pure determination and love that had made him Sasuke's best friend/rival.

The one friend that never gave up on him.

The one friend that dragged him out of hate and dark.

The one friend that would chase after and stand beside him no matter what.

The one friend that he would undoubtedly give up his life for him and Sasuke the same.

The one friend that understood the loneliness that he felt.

The one friend he could never surpass, because he could never be that bright, loving and kind.

Sasuke look at him and said one word that held more love and care in his heart than any other word...

"Naruto."

* * *

AN: I like the pairing NaruSasu, but the last part of this chapter is NOT yaoi, it is just showing the love between brothers/best friends. But if you wish to read it as yaoi, it's fine, but just note that this story is staying pairing free. Moving on, I know that the tone of the story changed towards the end, and I did this because it will better fit the next chapter, and I will try to get that out was soon as possible. Thank you for reading.


End file.
